Burning Love from Hell
by Merista
Summary: Adona a Fury from the underworld and Odessa a fiery gunslinger when their two paths collide it's on two sides of the law but their burning attraction will take them across the boundaries of even death. From the popular online game "Champions Online".


Character Profile:

Oneway/Odessa Jones:

Hair – shoulder length orange-red

Eyes – Green

Build – slender but athletic.

Former rodeo gun show performer that obtained some high powered boots that made her able to travel at light speed. She left the Rodeo because her boss tried to force himself on her so she broke his bones and left the rodeo. She is an ammunition specialist and was taught by her father, one of the many gunmen in his line.

Adona Fury:

Hair – chin length Blood Crimson (used to be light brown but was dyed red after many years of being drenched in blood by the dead of tartrus

Eyes – Red

Build – tall and muscular

Many centuries ago Adona was a proud Amazon warrior. The guard to the mighty queen Penthesilea, after Penthesilea killed her sister and in a fit of grief joined the Trojan war in an attempt to end her life. Adona joined Penthesilea in her own attempt to save her queen whom she loved. Penthesilea was slain by Achilles whom also came to love her. Adona fatally wounded confronted Achilles with her dying body and was killed by him. As Adona's soul was cast down to Hades Adona's despair at being unable to guard and protect the one she loved kept her from the elisions field. Hade's not wanting to send her to tartrus offered Adona a deal to become a Fury and guard his realm of the dead. With the chance to once again guard as was her calling Adona accepted and became one of his most fearsome Furys. Centuries passed and some do-gooder fell into the underworld and made off with Hade's helmet. Furious, Hades sent Adona with the power to change back into her human form after him.

**To Rise From the Dead**

"Return what is mine and bring me the head of the thief that has the balls to steal from me!" The towering figure roared. "Go Adona and bring him the terror of Tartrus!" A form covered in dancing flames bowed to her master.

"Yes my lord" With a snap of her wings Adona was off to one of the many entrances to the underworld. Having no need for Charon's boat she flew across the river of Styx with a small nod to Cerberus and out the realm of the dead.

Small tremors shook the tavern Odessa had chosen to spend the night in. She caught her glass of wild cherry pepsi before it rattled off the counter and spilled on the floor.

"Now don't you worry about those, they are common around these parts" said the bartender and Odessa looked up from under her hood. She didn't say anything and shrugged instead, taking a big gulp of her soda.

Odessa had a few more drinks before a couple punks came up behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around, she knew what they were there for; Trouble.

"Well see I told ya brotha, it is a woman." One of the two said.

"indeed it is." Said the other as he sat down next to her. " Well beautiful, feel like entertaining a couple of couple of dashingly good looking men?" his hand was already reaching for her thigh and with that she was up out of her chair hooking her foot under his and flipped it out from under him. Before he could get up she was on top of him with her heeled boot on his chest and a pistol in his face.

"Lay a finger on me an ya'll be wishing ya choose another bar to be slinking around tonight." Odessa's strong southern accent rolled of her tongue with the same speed she had tossed the man to the ground. The man sat there staring down the barrel of her gun barely comprehending what had just happened. His partner was a little faster on the up take.

"Now easy there little babe he didn't mean no disrespect. what harm is there in appreciating a beauty like yourself?" With a cheerful grin he took a step towards her only to be brought up short by a gun in his face having swiftly appearing in her other hand. She gave him a glare, like he could really even see her face with her hood covering it. Hah! A beauty he called her. He had just seen her largely endowed bosom and wanted to fuck her.

"I don't like slime calling me babe." She stepped off the man she had tossed "now leave before I get violent." The man on the ground didn't move but his partner scowled and reached inside his coat. The sound of one gun shot rippled through the tavern. But both men froze and dropped the weapons they had reached for. Two rounds had been fired at the same time one right between the legs of the man on the floor and the other skimming the cheek of the man reaching for the knife in his coat. There was a small burn mark on his face from the bullet grazing by. Both the men's face's paled. "don't make me repeat ma self." Odessa said. At this they took the hint and fled from the bar. As they passed through the door another man came running in a panic.

"The fields! The fields! They ripped open and fire spread across them like a bull after the red flag!" He shouted, and many people jumped to their feet. People raced out the door following the man as he ran down the streets. Outside Odessa saw that it wasn't that hard to see where they were running a red haze covered the horizon in the west. It was time to don her alter ego. Odessa slipped a skull mask out of her pocket and put it on. With her face protected she used her boots and clicked into high gear. She sped past all the people running leaving a trail of light behind her. She arrived upon the scene before any one else and just barely caught sight of something bright flying through the sky. She made s step in it's direction and decided it would be better to help get the fire under control before she went after the flying ball of fire.

"I'll catch up to it later" she muttered and started running. Around and around the fire she ran the trail of light being left behind her building a wall blocking the fire from spreading. She held her arms out helping create more wind to put out the fire. She ran in tighter and tighter circles extinguishing the fire before anyone reached the site. With the fire out and the ground steaming she looked about for the ball of fire. It was nowhere in sight. She cursed and scanned the sky again trying to remember which direction it had been headed. A faint boom sound reached her ears and she went racing to the south east in the direction of the sound.

Odessa wove through trees as fast as she could, searching. When she heard the sound of hissing she knew she was close and she sped in the direction of the sound. She skid to a stop as heat blasted against her. What stood or rather crouched before her was some kind of form shrouded by burning flames. Odessa stood transfixed, she had never seen anything like this and had no idea what it was or could do.

It made a sudden jerk and Odessa felt herself jump. Out of the flames two huge wings extended above it with slow movements that ended with a snap fully extending. Light flames shimmered over the wings as they relaxed. All of Odessa's muscles tightened with tension and the form stood up. The flames shimmered and died down, leaving a shadowy figure with a small glow like an ember standing before her. Odessa had seen a couple strange things in her career but this was like something out of a dream. At first it looked like a woman with very large wings but her legs looked all wrong they were bent backwards and her feet looked a bit like large talons. A tail sprouted from the bottom of her spine and ending in a sharp point. Her skin was dark and there were no cloths covering her. There was however belts and iron rings around her thighs, waist, wrists, and an Iron plate above her chest but not covering it and a ring attached to it. As the woman moved some chains rattled and fell off the iron rings. They looked as if they had been broken. Odessa finally caught sight of the woman's profile. It was gnarled and twisted, with scars the covered her cheeks and upon her head many black horns and two that wrapped around her head to the front of her face. The tips were glowing as if they had just been in a hot fire. Which she supposed they had been, since the whole woman had been engulfed in flames.

Burning red eyes darted backwards and looked straight at Odessa. A shiver went up her back and she couldn't move. A faint smile slide across the female creature's face and she turned to face Odessa. Her throat dried up and Odessa gulped. The creature looked like she belonged in hell, yet for some reason Odessa felt more excitement then fear. With a fluid motion the creature slowly approached her. Odessa was sure that if she bolted now she could escape. But did she want to?

The woman creature was a foot away from her and stopped. A deep rumbling voice that still undeniably female spoke.

"Not going to run?" She asked when Odessa didn't answer and only stared captured by the creature's blood red eyes, she smiled. "Quite a brave one aren't you" The creature raised her hand reaching towards Odessa's face. The sight of the clawed and disfigured hand reaching towards her made Odessa's thoughts jerk back into motion and she stepped back.

"Were you the one who lite the fields on fire?" She demanded of the she-creature. The woman's hand stopped and fell to her side and with a tilt of her head she smirked.

"And if I was?" Odessa side stepped quickly that sent her around to the back of the creature.

"Then I'd have to ask your reason for being here." Odessa's eyes narrowed. "Had that fire spread it could have wiped out the town." The she-creature cackled and turned her head to look at Odessa out of the corner of her eye.

"I am here to catch a thief and bring back his head." With that phrase the she creature glowed a bit brighter. Odessa's muscles tightened,_ bring back his head? Is she gonna kill someone?_ Her thoughts were interrupted but the she-creature speaking again. "I have answered your question, now answer mine." She turned her torso to face Odessa, her posture naturally proud. Odessa found it fascinating. "Who are you?" Odessa thought about it and decided it wouldn't hurt to give her alter-ego name.

"I am Oneway."

The she-creature snorted and fully turned to face Oneway. "I doubt that's your real name" she commented "but it matters not. " With a huff as if she remembered she had other things to do she exhaled steam and turned abruptly. Taking a sniff into the air the creature's glow caught and wisps of steam and fire were pulled away by the wind. Her eyes narrowed and her wings snapped open. Startled Odessa called out.

"Wait!" Ruby eyes met her green ones and she stumbled for something to say. "I-uh…Who are you?" a rumble that sounded a bit like a purr came from the she- creature's throat

"I am Adona, a creature from Hell!" With that her wings snapped open heat flooded from her body and she was in the air speeding away.


End file.
